valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Machine Guns (VC1)
Pictures Does anyone have an image of the MAG and MAJ - X model machine guns for this article? Currently the image displayed on both is the MAG MXX :These images are really hard to come by. I ordered the artbook but they haven't shipped it yet, not even sure if they gonna do it. btw, do you think it's legal to upload scanned images from the artbook? 02:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Rifles & Machine guns are now complete, ended up taking the pictures straight from the actual game, hope they're ok. Ecchi garr 12:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats pretty good Ecchi. Did you take it with a camera? Arent there some application that let you take screenshot from PS3? :::They were actually taken straight from the screen, the camera i used is actually a little too good for this sort of thing which is why the quality is a little off, in future i will downgrade to an older camera. :::I've no idea if there's an application for taking screenshots on PS3s, user made software though i'd be reluctant to use it after the hacking debarcle. Ecchi garr 09:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Elites I thought there are Elite classes in VC1? I have some screenshots here with Scout Elites, Trooper Elites, etc. in the menu. 17:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : There are, but they're not "classes" per se, simply a note saying that the class can use certain attatchments. There is absolutely no difference between a Sniper and Sniper Elite, for instance. RedShocktrooper 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::But we still need to identify which weapon is useable by the elites, which one is not. 00:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::In the original VC all shocktroopers, elite or not can use any kind of submachine gun, the flame thrower attachments are a seperate unit interchangable between all submachineguns - including the Ruhm. Ecchi garr 09:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I mean the Mortar Lances, for example. They can only be used by Lancer Elite, right? And of course, in the case of the flamethrower itself, it should be stated that only Trooper Elites can use them. 11:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think mortar lances in VC1 are unlocked in the lance tech tree rather than being exclusive to lancer elites, not 100% on this though so i'd appreciate if someone could confirm this. Ecchi garr 16:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) In SkunkHunter's Weapon Guide, he wrote:"Once your Lancers get to Elite status, you can research and develop “Mortar” type lances." So Mortar lances can only be developed once Lancer Elites are available, but the question is can normal Lancers equip mortar lances? Can anyone confirm this? 01:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Am i going to have to replay VC1 to get this answer? Oooooh, such a chore (please note my sarcasm lol). Ecchi garr 08:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't you have any savegame? =D 13:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::While I cannot say for Lancers, I do know that when it comes to Shocktroopers the game will not allow you to research the T-MAG without leveling the class to elite status. I also discovered, to my displeasure, the difference that status makes in the amount of available AP because that's usually around the Marberry mission. 07:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC)